kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Praetorian prefecture of Illyricum
Ἔπαρχότητα Ἰλλυρικοῦ |conventional_long_name = Praetorian prefecture of Illyricum |common_name = Prefecture of Illyricum |continent = Europe |subdivision = Praet. Prefecture |nation = the East Roman Empire |era = Late Antiquity |capital = Sirmium, later Thessalonica |image_map = Prefecture.png |image_map_caption = The Praetorian prefecture of Illyricum, before 379 AD | |year_start = 357 |year_end = early 9th century |event_end = prefect replaced by thematic strategos |political_subdiv = Diocese of Macedonia Diocese of Dacia Diocese of Pannonia (bef. 379) |category= }} The praetorian prefecture of Illyricum ( , , also termed simply the Prefecture of Illyricum) was one of four large praetorian prefectures into which the Late Roman Empire was divided. The administrative centre of the prefecture was Sirmium (318-379 AD), and, after 379 AD, Thessalonica.Thessalonica, 1910 Catholic EncyclopediaIllyria, 1910 Catholic Encyclopedia It took its name from the older province of Illyricum, which in turn was named after ancient Illyria, and in its greatest expanse encompassed Pannonia, Noricum, Crete, and most of the Balkan peninsula except Thrace. Administrative history Unlike the other three "classical" prefectures that are mentioned in the Notitia Dignitatum (Gaul, Italy-Africa and the East), the early administrative history of Illyricum during the 4th century was turbulent, as it was abolished, re-established and divided several times.It is a common mistake that the praetorian prefectures were established as territorial units by Constantine I already around 318 or 324, as anachronistically claimed by Zosimus. In reality, each Augustus or Caesar continued to have his own praetorian prefect as his chief of staff, and only by the mid-4th century did the prefectures become permanent administrative subdivisions of the Empire. Morrison (2007), pp. 190–191 Initially the territories comprising the later prefecture belonged to the central Prefecture of Italy, Illyricum and Africa, when it was established in 337 following the division of the Empire among the sons of Constantine the Great. It seems that the three dioceses of Macedonia, Dacia and Pannonia were first grouped together in a separate praetorian prefecture in 357 by Constantius II. It remained in existence until 361, when it was abolished by emperor Julian, and then existed again from 375-379 under Gratian.Morrison (2007), p. 396 In that year the Diocese of Pannonia (Illyricum occidentale, "Western Illyricum") was again added to Italy as the "Diocese of Illyricum", while Macedonia and Dacia (Illyricum orientale, "Eastern Illyricum") were ruled briefly directly by Theodosius I from Thessalonica.Greece, 1910 Catholic Encyclopedia During the next years (384-395) they too were incorporated in the Italian prefecture, except a short period in 388-391, when the two dioceses formed a separate prefecture. Only after the death of Theodosius in 395 and the permanent division of the Empire did the Illyricum assume the permanent form which appears in the Notitia, incorporating the dioceses of Macedonia and Dacia, with Thessalonica as capital. However, the Western Empire, especially during the regency of Stilicho, continued to lay claim to them until 437, when, as part of the dowry of Licinia Eudoxia, Valentinian III recognized the East's sovereignty over the prefecture.Morrison (2007), pp. 397–398 On this occasion, it appears that the prefecture's capital was again moved for a while (437-441) to Sirmium,Southern Pannonia during the age of the Great Migrations but the move is debated, as the northern Balkans were at the time ravaged by invasions. Likewise, the intention of Justinian I to move the capital to his new city of Justiniana Prima in the 540s remained unfulfilled.Morrison (2007), pp. 401–402 Following the Slavic invasions in the 7th century, most of the Balkan hinterland was lost to the Byzantines, who only retained control of the parts of Thrace nearest Constantinople, Thessalonica and its environs, and some coastal strips in Greece. A praetorian prefect ( ) is attested in the sources as governor of Thessalonica as late as the first years of the 9th century, one of the last survivals of the old Constantinian administrative system in the entire Empire. At that point however, the wars with the rising power of Bulgaria necessitated a reorganization of the provinces, and Thessalonica was constituted as a distinct theme under a strategos sometime before 840.Bury (1912), pp. 223–224 Ecclesiastical history Barbarian invasions List of known praefecti praetorio per Illyricum *Anatolius (-360) *Florentius (360) *Flavius Eutychianus (396-397) *Anatolius (397-399) *Herculius (408-410) *Leontius (412-413) *Philippus (420-421) *Flavius Anthemius Isidorus (424) *Flavius Simplicius Reginus (435) *Eubulus (436) *Thalassius (439) *Apraeumius (441) *Eulogius (ca. 451) *Valentinianus (452) *Callicrates (468-469) Economy See also *Illyricum (Roman province) *Diocese of Illyricum *Illyria *Roman provinces References Sources * Notitia dignitatum * * * * * The Times History of Europe, Times Books, London, 2001. External links *Map - The Roman Empire in AD 337 Category:7th-century disestablishments Category:Ancient Roman provinces Category:Provinces of the Byzantine Empire Prefecture Category:History of Albania Category:History of Austria Category:History of Bulgaria Category:History of Croatia Category:History of Montenegro Category:History of Serbia Category:History of Slovenia Category:Late Roman Thessalonica Category:Medieval Thessalonica Category:History of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Roman-era Republic of Macedonia Category:History of Vojvodina Category:History of Syrmia Category:Hungary before the Magyars Category:Roman Greece Category:States and territories established in 357 Category:Roman Illyria it:Prefettura del pretorio dell'Illirico sr:Префектура Илирик sh:Prefektura Ilirik